


痴汉三十题

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 一千个平行世界 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: Mycroft与Lestrade互相痴汉。当然，主要是Mycroft。
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 一千个平行世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852447
Kudos: 6





	1. 偷袭

Lestrade被突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳！

第一，这是在他办公室——即便是夜间的苏格兰场也不是什么能够随便擅闯的地方；

第二，对方是Mycroft Holmes——按照他的时间表他现在应该正在跟一群东欧人“谈生意”才对；

第三，Mycroft的体温高得吓人——他只觉得暖意就像代替了对方往日的气场一样铺天盖地的包裹住他。

“……Mycroft？”

被叫到名字的家伙从门口匆匆逃走，像影子一样消失不见。


	2. 手指

用指腹在骨节上慢慢打圈，滑过修剪得光洁整齐的指甲，移动到正面，指腹相贴，保养得当的皮肤沿途被带起微痒的触感，再向内，描摹出手心的掌纹，最后要非常耐心——非常——耐心——地展开自己的手掌，穿过对方的指尖，自然地合拢。

“……Greg？”正上方传来迟疑的声响，“能不能……不要玩我的手了？”

探长不满地转了转脑袋：“我有权要求得到一个合理的理由？”

“……我得翻书。”公务员对着那页已经来来回回看过好几遍的文字斟酌道。


	3. 发

局势非常危急。

一方是坐在沙发上手持吹风机的苏格兰场探长，另一方是刚从浴室走出来头发湿漉漉的政府公务员。

“头发不吹干就睡觉的话早上起来会很头疼的。”

委屈坐下的公务员不自信地嘟囔着：“可我还是觉得没必要麻烦你……”

手指在深色发间温柔穿梭的探长未置可否。被吹暖的短发微微蓬松起来，柔软的发质真实而且无害。

你在害怕什么，Mycroft？

Lestrade低下头把鼻尖埋进对方相对稀薄的发间，轻轻吻了吻他。

“它们很美，Mycroft。”


	4. 无法遏止的思念

通常情况下，Mycroft是不会放任自己胡思乱想的。

他该考虑的事情很多，比如眼下那群固执得超乎寻常的不开化的东欧人，比如美国人最近又把自己搞到了一个尴尬的站队里还妄图拉上英国一起垫背，比如还有一些政府内部的小小信任问题和几条有点贪吃的蛀虫……还有他那个高功能反社会的弟弟。

但他现在正在全心全意地思念Greg Lestrade。他想起来Greg疲惫温暖的笑容，皮肤上的皱纹，银白相间的灰发，手指和胸膛传来的温度，超出常人的对Holmes兄弟的包容，穿衣服和不穿衣服的样子……

反正他快死了，看在上帝的份上，这时候偶尔开下小差——不算过分。


	5. 跟踪

周二按时下班后的空闲时间，晚上8点整。

目的性极强地走过两条街，转过几个弯之后，Lestrade停在一间酒吧门口——这很正常，百分之八十的英国男人都有下班后泡吧的习惯，剩下的百分之二十里有相当一部分是由于经常性加班才不得不放弃这个习惯的——向另外一个方向走过来的男人打了个招呼，看上去既随意又亲密。

Mycroft在屏幕前面不满地皱起眉来。

他们简单交谈了两句，Lestrade对面那个身形稍矮一些的男人显然是了然地笑了一下，然后点了点头转身先走进酒吧。

无奈地转向街角直接面向自己的摄像头，被前军医的笑容刺激到的探长也挤出一个危险的笑来，非常不文明地冲着那里竖了竖中指。

“做你该做的事去，少来破坏我和John的每周二Holmes吐槽例会！”

Mycroft猜测这是探长想要表达的大意。


	6. 偷拍

“唔，Greg。”Mycroft又忍不住看了一眼Lestrade手机上今天拍到的Sherlock胡言乱语的蠢样——被Irene Adler下了药的神志不清的咨询侦探可不是那么常见的，对吧？

“什么？你在担心Sherlock？没事他很好，John说他睡一觉就好了。”探长对自己光明正大的偷拍作品非常满意。

“不是……”Mycroft组织了一下措辞，“是这样，嗯，你也见过我很多……不常见的表情，或者反应之类的……你也并不觉得很特别？”

探长把目光从手机移动到沙发上坐着的公务员身上，嘴角渐渐弯起调侃的弧度：“我以为那种照片拍下来会被强制销毁的？”

“只要不流传出去就没问题。”公务员一如既往地严谨道。

“所以最好还是……”Lestrade忽然凑近对方，神秘地贴着他的耳廓外沿说，“存在我脑子里，独家记忆，”他笑着向后退回到原先的位置，接着说，“话说回来，Mycroft，你连你弟弟的醋都吃？”


	7. 单恋

Mycroft最近很忙，真的很忙，非常非常忙……

“Sir，这是你今天需要看完决议的文件。”Anthea推着一个机场行李车大小的推车进来，上面整齐地码着两排等人高的深色文件箱。

Mycroft点点头，批注完手上这一份文件，把它放到身边已经完成的文件推车上，示意Anthea可以把这辆推出去了。

为什么所有的事情都凑到一个时候发生？这个世界是不是闲疯了？

在交接的短短几秒钟时间里，Mycroft争分夺秒地看了几眼监视器反馈回来的画面——Lestrade探长站在某个案发现场，侧着身子听Sherlock数落和推理水乳交融的言论，老款的大衣在他身上穿出了潇洒的气质——传统、包容、但是也有自己的一套方法，刚好是Mycroft所了解的探长的品格特点。

韩国大选……探长的发色真是吸引人……克格勃提出交换线人……探长真该多笑笑的……有人牵着行政大臣的鼻子走……这也需要他来管？……探长值得更多更好的……截取的暗杀名单……更多更好的……

他突然站起来：“Anthea，”他低头看了一眼屏幕，“苏格兰场。”

当他真正站在探长的办公室里才紧张起来——坐在桌子后面的探长从报告里面抬起头，脸上带着点困惑的笑意等他开口。

“探长，”Mycroft不着痕迹地用力捏了下伞柄，“我承认自己被你吸引了有相当长的一段时间，直到今天这些感情已经超出了我能够控制的范围，我——我先声明这是建立在平等条件下的，不附带任何胁迫或者恐吓意味的。我提议——邀请——请求你，接受我——和我在一起。”他的舌头几乎打结。

探长的反应奇怪极了，他先是不明所以地挑起一边眉毛——哦不他要拒绝我了，然后恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛——他一定觉得这有力地证实了我是个变态的想法，最后他非常非常开心地笑起来——他会把这个事情当成茶余饭后笑话吗？

探长绕过桌子，走过来抱住绝望的Mycroft，他笑得浑身颤抖，以至于声音都不那么平稳了：

“你这是忙昏头了吗，Mycroft？上个月我们就在一起了。”


	8. 梦见对方

“这里是Mycroft Holmes……请在提示音后留言。”

“Mycroft，呃，”探长显然不太习惯对着语音信箱说话，“没什么事，就是……没什么事。”他停顿了一会，“我昨天梦到你了，所以想起来你说这两天就要回来了。你看，真的没什么事。嗯，有空记得回我电话。就这样。”

那边挂下电话没几秒钟，探长的声音又响起来：“这里是Greg，呃，我猜你知道……”一时语塞，探长犹豫着没有挂掉电话……再说点什么，别表现得像个蠢货……“其实如果忙的话就没必要回电话了，回条短信也是一样的……”太棒了还有人能比他现在更蠢吗？“我知道你工作也挺辛苦的，我也挺忙的，你知道，感谢Sherlock，两种意思都有……”啊，他自己。“……我也不知道为什么跟你说这个我一定是疯了……”

“你没有。”Mycroft的声音冷不丁冒出来。

“你什么时候接起来的？！”

“我一直听着呢。”

“……再见。”

“别这么冷淡Greg，我会伤心的，”Mycroft声音低低的，“我每天工作这么累，晚上还要赶回到你的梦里，这么敬业不该得到奖励吗？”

“……”

公务员先生总是能够得偿夙愿，他那极富技巧的舌头——各种意义上——都拥有着不可磨灭无可取代的功劳。


	9. 在电车上……

Greg Lestrade身上有许多美好的品质，比如勇敢忠诚，善良热血，正义聪明，宽容随和，等等等等。这些品质造就了他，也决定了他的职业——警察。他热爱自己的工作，忠于职守而且常常见义勇为。

见义勇为。

他反手把一个挣扎的男人压制在地铁车厢中部连接处的车厢壁上，凭着年轻的一腔热血用身体短暂地控制住对方然后扭过对方试图胡乱挥舞的手牢牢按在一起——“真是不幸，先生，碰上一个刚好下班的警察。”他说着，从小偷的外套口袋里掏出一只钱包，平常的呆板的黑色，哑光皮质，手感不错但是有点僵硬……生涩……不对，就是感觉上，很新。

“是我的。”一个车厢里随处可见的西装革履的年轻白领走近说，在Greg打开检查之前就拿走了它，“谢谢你，警官。”Greg没有阻止，他确实是看着那个小偷偷走了这位先生的钱包，他点点头，押着手里的小偷从打开的车门走出去。

“等等警官！”西装男从地铁车厢里追出来，“他好像不止偷了我一个人的东西，”他靠近Lestrade，打开自己失而复得的钱包，那里面夹着一张眼熟的警官证，“这好像是你的。”他把警官证递给Lestrade，待他确定并且表示感谢之后又说：“我可以跟你回警局做笔录的，如果你需要的话。”

这本来只不过是一件平凡无奇的好人好事。在Greg Lestrade的一生中，相比于与Sherlock Holmes共事和跟Mycroft Holmes谈恋爱这种事来说简直不值一提到……不值一提的地步。

如果没有这些该死的“可是”“后来”之类的词的话。

可是，当时的Greg Lestrade警官不知道的是，后来，西装男在自己供职的单位扶摇直上，最终成为了类似于“几乎就是大英政府本身”“那个连名字都不能说的人”般的存在。

可是，也许善良的Greg Lestrade永远都没机会知道的是，后来，西装男回家第一件事就是告诉自己那个因为太聪明所以随时都有可能闲出神经病的弟弟：“我遇到一个有趣的警察，Lestrade，Greg Lestrade——他的警官证上是这么写的，不出三年，他就会升到探长，”西装男看着自己弟弟既好奇又嫌弃的表情，若无其事地补充道，“你可别去招惹他，我对他的兴趣不止一点点。”

可是，Sherlock Holmes平生最不愿意听的就是他哥哥的话——哪怕他连偷东西的小小技巧都是他哥哥教的，后来，探长Lestrade总是在自己负责的案子现场遇见那个嘴炮了得的奇怪卷毛，而且还经常性地丢失自己的警官证。

可是，最后的最后，Greg Lestrade还是莫名其妙地——心甘情愿地跟某个公务员滚到了一张床上，后来……有一次，探长突然灵光一现——“Mycroft，我总觉得你挺眼熟的。”“那是很自然的，毕竟我们不是第一次这样坦诚相见了。”“我说的不是这个意思……唔……”——好吧看来那真的止步于灵光一现而已。


	10. 收集癖

“第十五张。”回贝克街的出租车上，John没头没脑地来了一句。

“有进步，John。”

“……告诉我，Sherlock，你对Lestrade的警官证有什么病态的执念？”

“当我之前没有说过那句话。观察，观察John，我是迫不得已。有一张警官证非常有用，就像Mycroft的通行证一样。”

“那也不需要十五张，你不是用它们打牌。”

“所以在给了你那么多暗示之后，你还是想不明白？”

“……你什么暗示都没有给我。”

“Mycroft，和他的通行证。事实就在你的眼前跳艳舞，你竟然看不到？每次我拿到Lestrade警官证的一个月之内，Mycroft就会屈尊降贵地出现在我面前，随便丢给我一个什么案子——哈哈多好用的借口——然后把那东西偷回去。”咨询侦探咬牙切齿道。

“……但你爱那些案子。”

“哼，Mycroft也爱那些警官证！”


	11. 窥

Lestrade小心翼翼地翻开那本旧相册。每一页都非常非常当心，唯恐因为自己动作过大弄掉了里面的什么记号——Holmes家的人很可能会这么做，不是吗？

那是Mycroft Holmes的个人相册，放在Mycroft Holmes的私人住宅内——一切都是那么的理所当然，除了一个名叫Greg Lestrade的人类，只有他才是同这一切格格不入的。

啊那是小时候的Mycroft吗？Greg的目光落在一张照片上。照片上的少年看上去和正常孩子没什么两样，不过总是一个人，总是一个人，最多拉着匹马驹……后来换成了一个婴儿——Sherlock，毫无疑问。

往后是各个年龄段的毕业照，Lestrade特别注意了一下青年Mycroft藏在毕业礼服下的身材，并没有任何跟肥胖或者发福扯得上关系的观感——大部分都是和现在一样的偏瘦，有几张算是正常——Greg回顾了一下Mycroft往日对于节食的热衷，有点不舒服地想：Sherlock那个小混蛋的优越感到底是哪来的？

相册终止于一张成年后的Mycroft——Greg猜测那是他工作后不久照的，虽然身上的西装服服帖帖，唇角的笑容完美从容，但他眼睛里还有没有藏好的野心和期待——这些东西有的现在已经被实现，另一些则永远地被流放到无人触及的角落。

他还是一个人。

Greg合上那本相册，随手放在身边的沙发上，他觉得不再需要拘谨的偷东西一样的小心翼翼了。因为这本相册——如果他像他以为的那样了解相册的主人的话——是被特地放在这里，请求他来打开，来翻阅的。


	12. 偷听对方的通话

“John，抱歉，最近我又在被迫度假，所以我们的活动方式上面可能得受到一点小小的影响。”

“Mycroft和你一起？”

“没有，当然没有，他太忙了，他要是度假地球就要停转了。”

“很冷的笑话。”

“不，我认真的。”

“哈。”军医的声音停了半秒钟，大概是换了一边耳朵听，“对了Greg，Sherlock告诉我，关于你的警官证……”

“那个小混蛋又偷了一张，我知道。”

“不是这个，Sherlock不停地偷你的警官证，不是为了惹恼你——至少不单为了这个。”

“是啊，他惹我的花样可多了，可以玩上三天三夜不带重样的。”

“所以你知道，我只是想替他说声抱歉。”

“没关系，这么多年我都习惯了。再说……”探长突然打住话头。

“再说？”医生好奇地问

“告诉你应该没关系，嗯，”探长说，“再说每次Mycroft都会再悄悄拿回来。”

“……你知道？”

“……你也知道？”探长笑了一声，“真奇怪，这是个所有当事人都知道的秘密。我当然知道，而这是他们不知道的，我猜。”

“我有点绕晕了。”

“才不会，你最近几次的思路都能跟得上Sherlock了。”

Mycroft放下耳机，脸上笑得……很奇怪。

“撤掉对Greg Lestrade探长的所有监听指令。”他叹口气说道，手上拨通了探长的电话。


	13. 胖次！

“这真不公平……”公务员从电脑屏幕前退开一点，向后靠在沙发上。

“不明白你有什么可抱怨的，”探长把电脑放在自己腿上，滑了滑鼠标，“怎么看这些东西都是对你有利。”

“有利？他们几乎每个人都把我写成一个看到苏格兰场探长就想扒他裤子的色情狂。”公务员平静地陈述道。

“描写得很准确。”探长随口评价。

“……记得吗？”公务员决定扳回一局，“明明是你先的。”

“不记得。”探长看完屏幕上的最后几行字之后转过脸来看着身边的人，“在我们正式认识之前你已经观察了我整整两年，后来也是你自己突然扑过来的。”他装作认真地歪了下脑袋。

“那不全是我的责任，Greg,”公务员合上对方腿上的电脑，不老实的手一路向上，轻轻放在探长的手臂上，“你那是在勾引我。”

“在凌晨三点？我睡得神志不清的时候？”

“你·只·穿·了·一·条·内·裤。”

“我·是·在·自·己·家·睡·觉。”

“……那你也不该只穿那个来开门。”

“我不想开的，但是你发短信说‘不开门我就自己进来了’——连问号都没有！”

“……”

“承认了？”探长得意地笑出来，顺手把电脑放回茶几上。

“我还是觉得不公平。”公务员挫败地说，“他们太偏爱你了，总觉得你是个人畜无害的单纯被骗的傻乎乎的家伙。你不是。”

“是啊，”探长点点头，“所以你才是这个世界上唯一一个无所不知的人，Mycroft。”


	14. 舔舔舔

Lestrade闷哼了一声。

妈的切到手了。

伤口倒是不太深，不过血一直在往外冒。Lestrade走到厨房外面的客厅里准备找个创可贴什么的把手指包起来好回去接着做菜。

“Greg？”

“我们家的创可贴放哪了？”

“就在……”Mycroft从书房里走出来，“你翻的抽屉里。如果还有的话。”

“没有……你干什么！”Lestrade受伤的手指被含进嘴里，温暖的舌尖在伤口处不断舔舐，有轻微的刺痛感。

“止血。”Mycroft有点口齿不清地解释。

妈的又占我便宜。

“唔，小羊排，忌廉汤……你还准备了巧克力蛋糕……”Mycroft的舌头在指尖上环绕一圈，天赋异禀般地尝出了Lestrade经手的食材，顺着线索推断出今天的主菜，“最后的味道最好闻……是Greg Lestrade的味道。”他松开口，让Lestrade收回手。

“又一个不为人知的特殊能力？超乎寻常的灵敏味觉？”

“不，”正低着头解开衬衫袖扣的公务员否认道，“我看见的。”他指指Lestrade背后的厨房，料理台上完成程度不一的菜肴一目了然。Mycroft卷起袖子往厨房里走了两步又退回来，他从口袋里摸出一个创可贴：“不知道为什么，我这里还有一个。”然后像在赠送一朵玫瑰一样把它放到Greg的手里。


	15. 只属于你和我的时间

北爱尔兰从来就不让人省心，而这个美其名曰促进交流的酒会实则暗涛汹涌。Mycroft和这酒会上所有一脸假笑的政治家一样对此一清二楚。如果不是因为那些不能明说的原因，他们怎么会借调苏格兰场的精英协助国家安全部门在会场周围负责安保工作和必要的警戒布防。

诸如此类的社交活动对于Mycroft的工作是必不可少的，没有多少实际效益，但是如果你足够聪明，能够获取的情报往往比预料得多。他今天的任务就是拖住那个看上去酒量就十分惊人的爱尔兰人，尽可能多地套出他的话来——当然，如果能让他昏头昏脑地表对立场那就再好不过。

眼下他的目标对象正在跟另一个官员相谈甚欢，他大可以再等上一分钟左右的时间。Mycroft踱到窗前，隔着被大小相等的长方形金属边框规律切割的玻璃，几乎不费什么力就找到了他的探长熟悉的背影——Greg和他的小组成员就站在楼下的草坪前，正在跟“新同事”比划着什么，为今天特意准备的制服穿在他身上很合身。Mycroft把酒杯举到嘴边，用杯里的红酒掩盖了微笑的弧度。就在差不多的时候，Lestrade探长转过身来，恰好看到了站在窗边看向自己这里的公务员，他下意识地几乎不自知地冲着那里露出一个转瞬即逝但是真诚清晰的笑容。

下一刻，他们神色如常，重新全身心地投入到自己注定为之奋斗一生的工作中。


	16. 对方一个细微的变化

探长追上步履匆匆的公务员：“Mycroft，你病了？”他用手背探了探对方的额头——很烫，刚才在办公室里那个突然的拥抱时他就觉得不对了，Mycroft全身的体温都很高，这绝对不正常，“这种热度足够把你的脑子烧坏了！”

“我想没有。”公务员安慰地一笑，“虽然我的大脑确实受到了一定程度的损伤，不过是由于撞击，不是高烧。”

“……你是在变相承认自己脑子被门夹过？”

“我真爱你这不合时宜的幽默感，Greg，是车祸，”这家伙一定是哪里不对，他今天笑的次数和程度都太不平常了，“还有，我不能说自己是Mycroft。”

“行了，我请假带你去医院。”探长按了按头两侧的太阳穴准备转身回办公室拿外套。

“探长，只有你能看见我，碰到我。我是他感性的那一部分。”Mycroft脸上的微笑经久不褪，探长却因为这句话不敢再伸出手碰碰他的脸来抹掉那个讨厌的、悲伤的笑容，“因为真正的Mycroft，我理性的一半，还在东欧，还在昏迷。不过就眼下的情况来说，他就快醒过来了。”他晃晃黑伞，示意探长看开始雾化的伞尖。

“……所以你的体温？”探长注意到路过的人毫不避让地走过Mycroft的身体。

“我猜，Greg，那是因为感情是有温度的？尤其是对你的？”Mycroft笑得和平时一样混蛋，然而整个人影就像从磨砂玻璃中看过去一样模糊并且很快消失得一干二净，空气凝固了他最后的一句话，“他们管这个叫什么……炽热的爱情？”


	17. DIY

对Greg Lestrade探长来说今天可算不上是轻松的一天。

案子进展不顺利，Sherlock拉着他们跑了大半个伦敦也没得出个结论来，Anderson和Donovan在车上抱怨个不停，他不得不把车载对讲机的音量开到最大以委婉地警示他们“闭上嘴省点力气等着过会被嘲讽吧”——没过多久他就后悔了，那个不知好歹的小混蛋又他妈的偷了他的警官证，害他差点在给新人的审讯示范课上出丑，幸亏Dimmock随机应变帮他解了围。对了还有，下班路上莫名其妙地把车身在墙上蹭了几条长长的划痕出来，还总有人不耐烦地对他按喇叭，他的好脾气几近崩溃。

如果不是接到了那个号码无法显示的电话。电话那头的Mycroft嗓音略微沙哑，但依旧该死的气定神闲，显然他已经出院，踏上了重返谈判桌的征程。

“我没事，Greg。”

那就好。

探长本想说点更好听的，不过……算了。

挂了电话探长花了几分钟的时间思考了一下几天前那个突然消失的Mycroft到底是真是假——怎么想都觉得像在做梦。可以的，Greg，他对自己说，才多久没见面，你已经想念一个混蛋想出幻觉了，太棒了。

探长回了回神，赶走那些比他还闲不下来的念头，把身上的脏衣服脱掉，跨进浴室里。

忘了试水温的代价是惨重的。Greg被当头浇下的热水烫得跳到一边，皮肤被烫出整片的红色。重新调过温度后再次站在淋浴头下面的探长身上到处都是尚未恢复的迟钝的、麻麻的、微烫的感觉，就像那个体温过高的幻想Mycroft带来的真实感强烈的拥抱一样。“我没事，Greg。”自动匹配的男声有丝绸般的质感，重叠的记忆和幻想渐渐补全成一个似曾相识的完整场景。

探长的手突然间拥有了自主意识，它打定主意今天要做点什么放松的、令人愉悦的、和往常不同的事情。


	18. 冲动

在探长注意到这边之前，Mycroft已经维持着这个姿势在屋檐下站了好一会了。所以在探长愣神的瞬间他就早有准备地展现了一个温文得体又不失亲密的微笑表情来。

天知道他多想直接冲过去把探长从这个鬼地方掳走带回到家里。他们中间隔了不仅是几十英尺的距离，还有整整一个月的时间和一次几近成真的生离死别，而他现在连拥抱他的探长都会被视作行为不当。Mycroft Holmes是个有“Ice Man”绰号的绅士，这没错，但这不代表他就真的冷面冷心。

他知道他的探长也想拥抱他。他能从探长比必要的还要微微抬高一点的手臂和舒展开的眉心看出来。探长冒着雨向他大步走过来，风衣下摆飘荡起的高度和奔跑时一模一样。

他们都极度渴望一个同对方的、没有什么杂念的、纯粹的“我回来了”“欢迎回来”式的拥抱。

但Mycroft只是撑开伞，替走过来站在他面前的探长遮挡掉大部分的雨滴。

“又下雨了，探长。”他听着杂乱的雨声开口说道。

“是啊。”Greg轻点了一下头回答他。


	19. 酒

今天是Greg的惊喜日。先是在冰箱里发现了正需要补充的听装啤酒，而后发现了坐在桌边穿着家居服假装看报纸的Mycroft，最后是Mycroft喝着啤酒陪他看了一场球赛直播——他喜欢的球队赢了。

“我没想过你也会喝这个。”Greg晃了晃手里的啤酒罐。

“你肯定还以为我没看过足球。”Mycroft喝掉最后一口，伸长了手把空罐子扔进垃圾桶，“——一击命中！”

“没错。”

“要知道，Greg，我也是个正常的典型的英国男人，我也有过年少轻狂，美好时光什么的。”他舒服地靠在沙发上，舒展了一下手臂，慵懒得……简直不像那个包裹在三件套下面的政府公务员，而是一个……普通男人？

Greg也向后靠了靠，枕着对方搭在沙发靠背上的胳膊说：“周年纪念快乐，Mycroft。”

“你也是。”


	20. 狂热的情书/简讯

“这是……？”Mycroft眯着眼睛打量了一下箱子里的内容。

“你早就猜到了不是吗？情书。”蹲在箱子旁边的探长头也不抬地从箱子里翻出几封信件。

“我只是不确定……整箱都是？”

探长终于抬起头笑了一下：“你绝对想象不到当时我有多受欢迎，女孩子、男孩子，这里都有。”

“相信我，我真的能想象。”Mycroft干巴巴地说。我不但能想象到，我还能把那些给你写过情书的家伙一个一个找出来……不，Greg会不高兴的。

“Mycroft？”探长站起来，手里还捏着之前翻出来的几封信，“别告诉我你在想要把他们都找出来然后宣誓主权——这真的太无聊了。”

“不，我没有。”假笑就像呼吸一样平常，“要给我看的？”

“你得保证看完之后不许笑，也不许试图找出这些信的作者。”探长把信举到远一些的地方。

“我保证。”

Mycroft始终是言而有信的，哪怕他是个擅长文字游戏的政治家。他确实没有笑，也没有把那些悄悄记下的名字输进电脑里调阅他们的档案。可那些情书里面赤裸裸的狂热的对Greg的爱意还是让他感觉不那么舒服。他知道探长的外貌和性格难免在青春期招惹上大批的爱慕者，有这些“战利品”再正常不过。但他就是觉得……不高兴。

于是当Lestrade探长从Sally手里接过那封灰色信封的不明信件时，他的心脏迅速地收紧了一下同时发出痛苦的呻吟声。

“别是我想的那样，否则……”他拆开信封——那上面居然还有蜡封，那家伙以为现在是什么时代？十八世纪吗？好在里面只有薄薄的一张纸，探长真的有那么一瞬间担心过他要是把自己知道的所有情话都写下来了怎么办……那得超重多少啊……令他安慰的是信上只有一句话：

_我爱你灵魂的至诚，也爱你变幻的容颜上的哀戚。_

那是一句几乎无人不知的诗句，每个上中学的孩子都能随口吟诵出它那著名的开头和其中的段落，但在Greg Lestrade不算特别漫长的一生中，真正做到这一点、有资格为他献上这句诗的，只有——所幸竟然还有——那么一个人。

探长狠狠地揉了把脸，最后他放弃抵抗，给公务员发了条短信。

**好吧你赢了。GL**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （斜体字来自叶芝《当你年老时》（When You Are Old），虽然我觉得麦哥一定能找到更小众更唯美的表忠心的诗句，不过我觉得他是最有资格说这句话的人。原文：But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you, and loved the sorrows of your changing face.麦哥把One man自我代入了。文章里的翻译是常见的几个版本合并起来之后的。）


	21. 求爱

“‘我什么都不要，只要你。’这台词用在结尾真是太烂了，”探长中肯地评价道，“一个男人，一个玩弄语言的政治家，就算再怎么情到深处也不该说出这样的话来。”

“我同意。”公务员走在他身边附和着答了一句。

“……说到这个，男主角倒是很像你，我指工作方面。”

“猜到你会这么说。”Mycroft侧过脸笑了一下，“事实上我和他的工作很不一样，况且他是美国人，美国政治家的职能和我们毕竟是不一样的，比如首先他要争取的是美国民众，不是英国民众。”

“嗯。”探长挑起一边眉毛，语气里稍稍透露着一点不满，“别总是那么聪明，Mycroft，我们在谈的是一部电影，谁会对电影认真呢？”

我。Mycroft在心里暗暗答道。还有任何有职业道德的电影工作者。不过他只是像被说服一样点点头，并且补充了几句关于那句愚蠢的对白竟然能俘获女主角芳心的困惑，得到Greg肆无忌惮的大笑和更多愉快轻松的交流。

“如果让我来写的话，”探长最后说，“我一定不会用这么楚楚可怜的句式——男人总要有事业，有朋友，有啤酒和足球……什么什么的吧，所以真正适合他身份和之前所有铺垫的求爱得是这句 ——

“我什么都要，特别是你。”两个人异口同声地说。

“看来，编剧Greg，你还是赋予了他一部分我的性格。”公务员脸上的表情可以用高兴来形容。

“不完全正确，是大部分。”探长故作严肃地纠正道，“是全部。”


	22. 微热的视线

探长正在吃一只甜甜圈。

准确地说，苏格兰场的银发探长Greg Lestrade正在一辆眼熟的小黑车上，用右手的三根手指经验丰富地捏住那只闪烁着巧克力酱特有光泽散发着巧克力特有香气的环状甜甜圈，力道刚好，既不会把那个脆弱的甜品捏到变形或者破碎，也不会让它不慎从指尖掉落，平白地糟蹋了这样一个好东西。探长把甜甜圈凑近嘴边，张开嘴巴看似随意地找到一个合适的位置——不，还不会急着咬下去——探长柔软的舌头会灵巧地用舌尖上的固定某点先舔掉那上面一点点的巧克力酱，然后那舌尖和上面的巧克力酱就会消失在他的唇齿之间，只有短短的四分之一到三分之一秒，到了这个时候，才是真正让牙齿毫不留情地咬下去的最佳时刻。如此几次，一只和探长本人一样诱人的巧克力甜甜圈就神奇地与探长合二为一了。

Mycroft坐在探长旁边，看着手上的文件不动声色地咽了口口水。

“别对着文件露出那种眼神……Mycroft。”探长甚至都没有转头，他忙着研究自己手指上残留的巧克力酱。

“什么眼神？”Mycroft好奇地转过来看他——探长是不是故意的？他嘴角也有巧克力酱……

“就是……这种。”探长好像真的被吓到一样畏缩了一下，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的巧克力酱——没有全部舔掉，“你通常用来看我或者一切糖分过高的食物的这种眼神。”

Mycroft问自己现在是该假笑吗，还是尴尬地苦笑比较好？最后他选择了一个无辜的笑容。

“别想让我放松警惕，我可是一个有十多年经验的警察，一个探长。”Greg护住自己手里的甜甜圈袋子，不过他动作里的坚决远远比语气里的少——巧克力酱，Mycroft罪恶的灵魂发出无望的呼喊，巧克力酱！Greg！！“……真的不能给你吃，剩下的这个是灌心的三倍巧克力，你的牙会比工会罢工得更让你印象深刻，虽然这些东西确实很……”

探长负责吐出语言的唇舌被完全剥夺了控制权，负责组织语言的脑部区域处于暂时无法正常工作的状态……这一切真是该死的……

“……美味。”Mycroft回味了一下偷到的巧克力和Greg的味道，替探长补完了之前的话顺便为刚才的行为作结。


	23. 睡颜

当狐狸Mycroft轻手轻脚地滑进洞里的时候，灰兔子Greg已经在自己钟爱的角落里团成一团安稳地睡着了。Mycroft微微直起身子，看了一会兔子粉红色翕动的鼻尖和像感应到他的目光一样抽动一下的长耳朵，然后小心地低下头嗅了嗅，确定没有其他动物标记的味道，Greg在梦里皱了皱鼻子，带动他的胡子在空气中晃了晃，末梢处刚刚好扫过狐狸嘴巴附近的毛发，Mycroft条件发射地打乱了呼吸节奏，他清楚地看到自己的呼出的气体吹动了灰兔子背部的软毛，他觉得这很有意思。

狐狸Mycroft贴着Greg趴下来，用尾巴和身体形成一个温暖的圈，把灰毛的兔子圈在中间，贴近自己柔软的腹部。Greg的身体动了动，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔了一声狐狸的名字。没多久，洞里安静得只剩下细微的两只动物睡梦中的呼吸声。

Lestrade探长在梦里迷迷糊糊地感觉到身下的床往下沉了沉，很快一个温暖的身体靠过来，尽管身后的鼻息打在肩膀上有点凉，“……Myc……roft……”，他在睡意中挣扎着说了一句，随即跌入刚才未完的梦里。


	24. 对方的衣物

Lestrade打开自己家里的衣柜，泄气般的垮下双肩，他一边从柜子里拿出件自己的衬衫，一边跟还在赖床的公务员抱怨：“你都快把你半个衣橱搬过来了，Mycroft，我该控告你非法占用公民私有财产。”

“容我提醒您一下，尊敬的探长先生，你的衣服也在我家占有稳固的一席之地。”公务员闭着眼睛慢悠悠地说。

“……所以我现在在找的那条裤子一定是在你家。”探长先生把另一件衬衫扔到公务员的脸上，那位被攻击的公务员摆出一副不以为耻反以为荣的笑脸，终于睁开眼睛半坐起来，就像还不够招人烦一样多嘴道：“Greg，你身上的这件得穿修身款大衣才好看……还有裤子。顺便帮我把左边第三套西装拿过来。”

“我就喜欢这么穿，”探长把西服拿下来扔过去，不过这次只是故意砸在公务员的肚子上而已，“上次我听你的一下子就被那个小混蛋看出来了！‘和那种虚伪的公务员在一起果然让你的品味也变得俗不可耐了！’……好像他觉得我原先穿衣服多有品味似的！”

“真知灼见，Greg，真知灼见。”Mycroft觉得自嘲的探长实在是有趣极了，他忍不住说，“我提议为了这些到处乱跑不知所踪的衣服，我们应该整合资源，不知探长先生意下如何？”

“好吧，如果你说的是……”Greg低着头扣着扣子耸了耸肩，“住一起，我没意见。”

公务员意料之外地挑了挑眉毛，心满意足地穿上衣服起床。


	25. 索取

其实直到Greg把那只监视器用力甩在他桌上的时候，Mycroft还错误地以为自己能够蒙混过去。

“我只说一次，Mycroft，别·再·监·视·我·了！”

“我并没有……”

“别给我打官腔！这次这个是我发现的！还有我没发现的呢？除了办公室里这个，我家里是不是也有？！”探长几乎是气急败坏，“你有没有监听我的电话？！我的档案——从小到大的那些哪怕是学期成绩期末评语——你是不是一页一页都仔仔细细地审查过了？！”他居高临下地瞪着那个双手合十放在嘴边的年长的Holmes。

“我没有立场否认。”Mycroft艰难地承认道，“但是……”

“我的天啊……Mycroft，Mycroft，Mycroft……”探长咬着牙在政客的办公室里焦躁地走来走去，最后一拳打在他的桌上，“我不是Sherlock，我不会在无聊的时候试图用各种神奇的方式杀掉自己……我也不吸毒——我现在都不抽烟这点你比我清楚！”

“是的是的我知道，Greg……”Mycroft的安抚完全没有效果，他不是没有预料到探长的反应，但他太过自信，总觉得Greg会像过去每次一样轻易地原谅他，“我得纠正一点，很久以前开始我就不再监听你的电话了。”

“我还有相信你的必要吗？”探长疲倦地扯起一个嘲讽的笑，“Mycroft，你甚至都不相信我。”

“你一向属于我所认识的人当中最为信任和可靠的那一类，”Mycroft诚恳地指出，“我相信你也清楚我布置的这些监控有何意义。”

“看着这个，”探长把警官证竖在他面前，“我是个警察，我才是通常充当保护者角色的那个人。我也不喜欢被人监视，这让我觉得自己像只实验室里的小白鼠，或者动物园里的动物。”

“可是我需要你——我需要保证你安全，”公务员的目光从警官证上面移开，直接和探长对视，“我需要你来平衡我，为我的道德校准……”

“而我需要你完整的信任。”探长打断他，两个人在厚重的沉默里等待着。终于Greg向前伸出手，微微合拢弯曲四指，仿佛那是一个邀请，“就像我同样需要你。”他说。

Mycroft向他的探长伸出手，他们手心交握时就像真的向对方交付出什么东西一样郑重。


	26. 你的声音

Lestrade探长向来觉得Mycroft Holmes拥有一副傲人的可以直接用作voice porn的好嗓子，虽然他仔细回想过了确定自己从未听过Mycroft唱歌，但光是听他用好听的声音叫他的名字——那不是传统意义上的性感的好听，Mycroft的声音比常人更具……柔韧性，有时绵软得就像藏着针的纯棉或者丝绸制品，另外一些时候也能强硬而极具攻击性和威慑力，那似乎是一片神秘的海域，风平浪静和惊涛骇浪的时刻都有摄人心魄的力量——Greg也能大概地猜想出一两分来。

“……哈，又是这种五分的案子，一点也没有超出预计，”咨询侦探照例在破案前要毒舌一番，一般来说最后都会以正义而敬业的Lestrade探长一声压在嗓子里的忍无可忍的“SHERLOCK……”告终，不过今天探长并没有阻止他，所以咨询侦探敏锐地意识到了探长的反常，他把枪口转向探长，“苏格兰场可怜的智商上限真是如同磐石一样坚不可摧，而下限却还能时时刷新，这真是了不起的成就，如果政府工作也能有这样的高效率，不说恢复大英帝国昔日的荣光，我想仅仅是我哥哥的发际线也不会退得那么快了——Lestrade，你没有在听。”

“……我为什么要听，反正每次真正进入正题前你都要慷慨地花上你宝贵的几分钟来讽刺我的团队和我的工作。”探长一下子进入状态，飞快地反击道，“错过这些对我一点损失也没有，毫无意义。”

“漂亮的反击。只不过我得提醒你一下，你不但少见地使用了‘进入正题’这个词，而且你说‘慷慨’和‘宝贵’时的发音未免也太伦敦了一点，这似乎为生物学上的伴侣相似理论提供有力的佐证。”咨询侦探在任何一场吵架里都不会是输的一方——这个时候只有拳头更具说服力，可惜Greg不是那个会揍他的人，哪怕他很想，“顺便说一句，你要找的人就是你怀疑的那个妻子，证人是她最好的朋友，这是一个由于破裂的形婚和争夺财产引发的过失致死案——非常平庸，没有一点挑战性，完全没有……”

在Greg真的挥拳打在那张脸上之前，好医生就一脸歉意地赔着笑把喋喋不休的侦探从现场拉走塞进了回贝克街的出租车。

“是我的错觉吗？为什么我觉得Sherlock在John面前的收敛是假象，实际上他的嘴更贱了？”下班后的探长坐在小黑车上，不解地问在二十余年的斗智斗勇兄弟阋墙中总结出一套独到经验教训的公务员，“他这到底是什么奇怪的追求方式？”

“Sherlock式的。”言简意赅。

“显然。”探长说完这个词之后隐隐觉得哪里不对……用词？还是口音？他自己在脑海里模拟重复了一遍，又发现好像并没有什么异常。

旁边的公务员好像也没有觉得什么异常。

唯一令人费解和惊喜的是——Greg自己也不太确定——在进家门之后脱下大衣到挂上大衣的短短几秒钟时间里，Mycroft哼出一段轻柔的、来自某部老电影的、曾经家喻户晓的插曲。Greg早就忘记了那首曲子原有的调子，只记得那歌词同样是关于爱情的甜蜜或者赞美爱人的容颜之类的。Mycroft的声音和他想象里的没有多少出入，除了更真实。于是Greg问：“你刚才在哼什么？”

“不知道，我只是……高兴。”Mycroft连声音里都藏了温暖的笑意。


	27. 对你的执着

门从外面被关上的同时，Mycroft脸上的笑容刚好渐渐褪去，他看了看时钟——八点差二十分钟，刚刚好足够Greg从家里到和John越好的酒吧——他的手机分秒不差地收到一条短信。

_他走之前给我泡了咖啡。还赞美了我拉的曲子。SH_

Mycroft抬了抬眉毛，胸有成竹地回复过去。

**出门之前的吻。Mycroft**

_他每天给我做早餐，每周两次给我买牛奶。SH_

**他搬过来了，还有亲手烤的巧克力曲奇。Mycroft**

这绝对会让他的弟弟皱起整张脸，从牙缝里挤出一声不爽的怒吼。Mycroft总是知道。

_John_ _这星期又请了一整天假陪我查案。SH_

**Greg** **又忍受了你一个星期，在整个团队面前替你说话。Mycroft**

_5._

**7.**

这绝对会是致命一击。

_我依然坚持我的观点。John_ _是最好的。SH_

**我也是。Greg** **更好。MH**

_我们永远达不成一致，从小到大。SH_

**很遗憾。MH**

**另外我想补充一点，亲爱的弟弟，这场“我家那位比较好”的比赛实在是幼稚到了极点。MH**

_你其实也因为一个人在家无聊得要命不是吗。SH_

_顺带一提，我在喝John_ _出门前给我泡的咖啡，两块糖，厚奶油，打出奶泡，对着晚上不能吃的甜品哭吧胖子！SH_

**你很清楚我现在对甜食的喜爱远远没有过去强烈。MH**

_你是在“巧妙”地提示我Lestrade_ _那条欲盖弥彰的围巾下面是什么罪证吗？用心险恶。SH_

**不，我是在强调“我家那位”的可口。Mycroft**

_闭嘴胖子！当然是John_ _最好！SH_

**我不否认John** **的价值，但事实就是事实，Greg** **是最好的。Mycroft**

……


	28. 强吻

葬礼过后的那天晚上，Lestrade是在第欧根尼俱乐部里找到Mycroft的。他就坐在那里，那个他惯常坐的位置，手里是一本厚厚的看上去像是俄文的小说，手边的圆台上放着翻看过重新叠好的报纸和没有喝过的红酒。那份报纸上面依然刊登着“世界唯一咨询骗局”的系列报道。

Mycroft周围的光线很暗，他似乎决意让自己隐没在黑暗里，除开偶尔的翻页，他安静得几乎快要和那些低调华丽死气沉沉的家具融为一体，Lestrade毫不怀疑，如果没有人去打扰他，那个男人真的就会这么沉默着不吃不喝，最后让那些潜藏在心里的冰冷阴暗顺着血液流遍全身的血管，从那些末梢的毛孔钻出来，覆盖住温热的皮肤冰封住所有的表情就这样变成一座散发着强忍的悲痛和真切的悔恨气场的雕塑。

“Mycroft。”他走近他，影子投射在那本书上，可就连这样也没能让那个刚刚在葬礼上向众人确认和宣布失去了唯一弟弟的哥哥抬起头来。

Lestrade在他面前蹲下，他看向他，试图捕捉他的目光——那完全没用，冰蓝色眼睛里藏不住的那部分痛苦已经完全冻结，就像北极圈里最坚固的冻土一样，也和那些冻土一样危险而且与世隔绝。“Mycroft。”

“嗯。”细不可闻的回应，“我很好。”他听上去不妙，粗糙的砂纸摩擦金属产生的不适感，为了掩盖这些，Mycroft拿起杯子喝了一口酒。

Lestrade未置可否，他用一种强硬的态度按住Mycroft翻书的那只手，总算换来一个筋疲力尽的注视。这让他莫名地有一种下一刻这个男人就会倒下去的错觉——上一次看到与之相近的眼神的时候，他们的关系就在悬崖边缘，不，那次远远没有这次的严重。

“ _……留心地防备自己的虚伪，每时每刻都小心监视它。_ ”Mycroft像梦游般地用另一种语言说道。

“什么？”

“陀思妥耶夫斯基。”Lestrade现在确定那是句俄语，而Mycroft的眼神还在游移，“马拉卡佐夫……”Lestrade无法自控地用吻封住他的嘴唇，他才不管那些东西他根本不好奇，他关心Mycroft这种报复性的自虐，他害怕Mycroft成为另一个死去的Holmes。那不可能是一个温柔美好的吻，也没有人会因为一个吻就从真正的阴影里走出来，但是那些绝望和悲伤会为此开道，他的爱人想要传达的信息就像摩西一样劈开红海从他心脏附近的冰面裂缝处潺潺而来。

我就在你面前，Mycroft，看着我。

至少我还在这里。我还在这里。


	29. 贪恋温度

某一个平凡的在Sherlock悄悄归来之前的试图靠繁重的工作渡过的深夜，Mycroft突然福至心灵地发现每一个被他明确表现过依赖或者热爱的人或物最终都离他远而又远。

比如Sherlock。比如Greg。他对前者的死亡负有相当的责任，而同后者的分手则掺杂了各种可说不可说的缘由——当然也包括前者的死亡。

无论如何，Mycroft始终不是个宿命论者。

他从办公室（之一）里走出来，站在人行道和身后的建筑物之间，夜间的伦敦天空也没有显得比白天干净多少，能够看到的星星都是在都市霓虹灯反射和污浊空气掩盖下仅存的硕果。街道上开过一辆出租车，停滞的空气被带着艰涩地流动起来。这样的情况太适合抽根烟了。Mycroft想。他也这么做了。烟被打火机上跳动的火苗点燃前的瞬间，Mycroft下意识地将另一只手护在风口，恍惚间感应到掌心处短暂的温暖。所幸他的愣神只持续到烟被点燃。

他平时很少吸烟，也不太能享受所谓吸烟的乐趣，于是他的手指开始无意识地把玩那只打火机。那是个礼物，来自Greg的，不管从那个角度看上去都很贵重，机身上不太明显的标志曾经被送礼的人开玩笑是四个自己名字的首字母。他给Mycroft苍白的生命里带来的温暖远比那只打火机制造的多得多，以至于现在的Mycroft对于温度比过去更加敏感，生理和心理上都是，所以他藏得比过去更深、更好。

烟烧到一半的时候Mycroft就把它扔掉转身回了办公室。他完全没有打算愚蠢地在一只打火机上寄托什么，只是偶尔——非常偶尔的时候，例如他的理智和疯狂就在一线之隔的那些时候——他还是会抽上几口，每一次他都忘记他的打火机并不需要那只护在风口的手。

那只打火机无愧于它高昂的价格。它一直兢兢业业地服役，极少次的使用令它保持在一个相当好的状态，它见证了后来Sherlock出人意料的回归，见证了Moriaty余党的覆灭，见证了好医生毫不犹豫打在Sherlock脸上的一拳，当然，最后的最后，它见证了Lestrade探长从Mycroft手里狠狠夺过烟按灭之后揉成一团扔到一边，在一句咬牙切齿的“混蛋”之后一场等待过久因而温度过高的性爱。

那只打火机不用再勉为其难地担当一个人生命中热源的重任，Mycroft身为人类与生俱来的情感最终还是将他表现得明显或不明显但是同样依赖和热爱的人或物带回他身边。

无论如何，Mycroft始终不是个宿命论者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这里设定探长送麦哥的打火机是纪梵希的（Givenchy），标志就是四个G组成的正方形图案，具体哪只请大家随意脑补自己最喜欢的一款就好。三集片里麦哥的打火机是IM Corona 30-3207 Targa。）


	30. 惩罚

第一，你不再是名副其实的Ice Man，你依然将一切掌控得当，你的盟友和政敌仍然对你敬畏，你的面具依旧完美如常，但你在那个人面前再也不需要掩饰自己的情绪；

第二，你的弱点会像暴露在空气里切开的苹果氧化过程一样清晰可见，你会给两个人带来意料之中的威胁报复，你会从神坛上跌到地面，但那个人不会允许自己成为你的弱点；

第三，在你有限的生命里，除了他，你很难再感受到类似的快乐和温暖，也许你还会爱上别人，但无论是出于习惯还是该死的控制欲，那个人是独一无二的。他曾经是你的朋友后来是你的伴侣，他的名字是Greg Lestrade。

“我接受。”Mycroft Holmes说这句话的时候，用伞轻点了一下地面，他的话语由此变得格外掷地有声。


End file.
